Pulled
by DefyingGravity4Good
Summary: A series of W/L one-shots based off of the song, Pulled. Rated T for anything that might happen in future chapters
1. Puppy Dogs With Droopy Faces

**Wow! Long time, no writing!**

**I've seriously had ZERO inspiration lately, and it's been slowly killing me. But I was on my way to my grandma's with my ipod on, and **_**Pulled**_** came on, and then it hit me. **

**So, this is a serious of Wednesday/Lucas one-shots based on all of the things Wednesday mentions in **_**Pulled**_**. Well, most of them… Disney World and Unicorns didn't work out well…**

**So, major fluff, and (hopefully.. er… **_**un**_**hopefully?) humor are about to ensue!**

**By the way, it's **_**REALLY**_** hard to write Wednesday and Lucas as just friends… but these are in no way chronological. Their relationship will be in whatever stage I think fits the prompt.**

…**.**

**Puppy Dogs With Droopy Faces**

The damp ground sunk slightly under the weight of Lucas' footsteps, as he entered the edge of the swamp next to the Addams mansion. A black-clad figure stepped out of the shadows, and he recognized it to be Wednesday. He had met the eldest Addams child a few months prior, and the two had become very good friends. "Hey, Wens!" he called, getting her attention.

Wednesday shot him a glare, "Shut up!" She whispered harshly, moving to were he was standing, "Somebody could be at the cemetery."

"Why does it matter?"

"Hmm, let's see. I don't want my parents to find me sneaking around with a boy." Wednesday answered, sarcastically.

"I see." Lucas said, sheepishly. He sat on a nearby log, soon joined by Wednesday sitting next to him, "So, how are things with Brandon?" he asked, after a period of silence, and tried desperately to ignore the twinge of jealously brewing inside him. _"Wish I had the guts to ask her out, like he did…"_ the young poet thought. But he seemed destined to only be her friend.

Wednesday fixed her gaze on the soggy ground, "I broke up with him."

"Lucas' eyes flew up to her face, "Really?" He asked, hopefully, "I mean, uh… Why did you do that?" he added quickly at her quizzical stare.

She shrugged, "There were a few reasons. It was impossible to hold an intelligent conversation with him, he would never be able to handle my family, and the fact that he can't seem to grasp the concept that a relationship involves _only _two people."

Lucas put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." She said in dismissal.

Silence took over the area where the two friends sat. A rustling in the bushes caused both to look up, and Wednesday picked up her crossbow and aimed it toward the sound. A brown and white, furry face appeared out of the bushes, and a basset hound emerged, "Whoa, whoa! Don't shoot him!" Lucas said hastily.

"Why not?" Wednesday asked dryly.

"He has a collar," He pointed out, "Which means that someone's probably looking for him." Lucas got up and slowly moved towards the dog, "Hey, buddy." He said quietly, not wanting to scare him. "You lost?"

"You do realize that he can't understand you, right?"

Lucas glared at her, then turned back to the dog, reaching a hand out for him to smell.

A wet nose moved over Lucas' hand, and the dog started licking him. Lucas smiled, and began rubbing the dog's head, "Good boy, uh," he looked at the collar for a name tag, "Shep, huh? How about we get you home?"

Shep barked happily in response, "Alright then," Lucas chuckled then turned to Wednesday, "You coming?"

Wednesday's eyebrows rose, "Excuse me?"

"Come with me to take him home."

"You don't know where his owners live." Lucas only held up the tags on Shep's collar in reply. "Fine." Wednesday conceded. Lucas picked the dog up, and she studied them, _"He's actually kind of cute."_ She thought, referring to both of the males in front of her.


	2. Sunrise In Wide Open Spaces

**This is more a Lucas-being-slowly-pulled-type-of-thing. Mostly because I couldn't make Wednesday like the sunrise without cringing…**

**You will also be happy to know that I've already written about half of the next chapter.**

**And… DUDE! I just got completely addicted to the Rock of Ages soundtrack! Go listen to it, Wesley Taylor's German accent is the funniest thing I've ever heard! Also, the Rock of Ages Productions youtube channel has some awesome stuff on it. (I only like season one, because it has Wes in it ;)) my personal favorites are **_**The Haunting of The Brooke Atkinson Theatre **_**and **_**Once Upon a Time**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Addams Family, I would be organizing a Broadway revival, starring myself as Wednesday. Therefor, I do not own it.**

**Sunrise in Wide-Open Spaces**

A full moon shone down on a pale young woman, sitting amongst the trees in a small clearing. She flicked one of her dark braids over her shoulder, sighing, she dug into the pocked of her jacket and extracted her phone.

_2:16 AM_

The white letters glowed back at her. "Where is he?" she whispered to herself. Her boyfriend of six months had been visiting his family in Ohio for the past two weeks, over his Thanksgiving break from collage, and he was scheduled to come back that night. They had agreed to meet that night, but he was already over thirty minutes late.

Wednesday sighed once more and stood, when the sounds of leaves crunching and heavy footsteps caused her to look up. As the figure came closer, she realized that it was Lucas. She crossed her arms indignantly.

"I am _so_ sorry that I'm late." He said breathlessly, approaching her. "My flight got delayed." He explained.

"And you didn't think to at least call me and let me know that you would be late, instead of letting me sit out here in the freezing cold, wondering if you were okay?" Lucas looked up at her sheepishly, "Fine, you're forgiven. Now get over here." She gripped at the collar of his shirt and yanked his head down to her's, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

"Mmff… I missed you." Lucas mumbled against her mouth.

"Shut up." Wednesday hissed, attacking his lips once more.

Eventually, the couple separated. Wednesday tightened her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder, as Lucas squeezed her closer to him.

"So, anything interesting happen while you were gone?" Wednesday asked, only turning her head enough to look at his face, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"Wens, its Ohio. Nothing happens."

"I'll give you that."

The couple sat on the ground, leaned against a large tree trunk, and arms wound tightly around each other. They sat like that for hours, talking, and sharing the occasional kiss. They had completely lost track of time, and it wasn't long until the sun began to peek over the trees.

Wednesday's eyes widened, "I have to go. Everyone will be up soon." She said to Lucas.

"Alright. See you later." He answered, quickly kissing her before she disappeared into the woods. Lucas turned, looking towards the sunrise, _"I really hate mornings."_ He thought, for nighttime was so much more interesting, because that's when Wednesday would come.


	3. Butterflies and Picnic Lunches

**Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! They make me nauseatingly happy!**

**GleefullyWicked: yes, that is what I was going for. Fist Degree Flufficide. :P**

**Child of A Broken Dawn: First of all, can I call you COABD? Just to make my finger's lives easier :P**

**Second (and I suppose this goes to GleefullyWicked as well) we'll just take turns as Wednesday :)**

**Butterflies and Picnic Lunches**

A butterfly landed innocently on the black cloth laid out on the ground in the outskirts of Central Park, only to be shooed away by a delicate, pale hand. The owner of said hand turned back to her companion, "You are such a dork." She said bluntly.

Lucas made a show of looking offended, "Well, excuse me for rescuing my future wife from the grips of our mother's wedding planning." He said jokingly.

Wednesday rolled her eyes at his antics, "I didn't say I wasn't grateful. I swear if I hear one more thing about plate settings or music, I am going to bury them both alive."

Lucas was sure she would go through with that threat. Hence why he had come to the Addams mansion wielding a devious smile and a good excuse for Wednesday to take a break from Alice and Morticia's endless wedding talk. "Of all people, I'm surprised your mother's so into it."

Wednesday nodded in agreement, "She was the most against it at first."  
>"Eh, I don't know. Dad wasn't too thrilled either."<p>

"True. But I must say, I'm glad he's not trying to plan our wedding."

Lucas nodded in agreement, as they lapsed into silence for a moment, before Wednesday reached into the basket, "So, what exactly _did_ you make?" She asked, and Lucas blushed as she pulled out two peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches wrapped in plastic. Wednesday smirked, "It's a good thing I can cook…" Lucas laughed nervously. "Its also a good thing that I'm not really hungry." Wednesday continued, turning back to him, pulling his head down to her's and abandoning the sandwiches for Lucas.

Some time later, Lucas spoke, "Maybe I should organize picnic lunches more often." He said as he leaned back, laying on the blanket.

Wednesday raised an eyebrow, "No. Mother would have your head if you keep distracting me." She joined him, resting her head on his chest.

Lucas wrapped his arms tightly around her, and shot her a sympathetic look, "I know you didn't want a big wedding. And mom's joined forces with your mom…"

Wednesday groaned and buried her face in Lucas' shoulder. "Elopement?" she mumbled.

"Sorry, love. I'd prefer that as well, but I'm an only child, and you're the oldest in your family. I don't think we can get away with it." Wednesday raised her head, and her lips met with Lucas'.

The sound of footsteps and rustling leaves sounded around the clearing, but Wednesday and Lucas took no notice, still focused on each other, as two feminine figures entered the clearing. Morticia and Alice looked on at the scene for a moment, before Alice cleared her throat, uncomfortably.

Lucas pulled away at the sound, both him and his fiancé looked up. "Mom!"

"Mother!"

They said at the same time, jumping apart.

"Um, sorry to interrupt," Alice began, "But, Wednesday, the wedding dress designer is here."

"Designer?"

Morticia spoke up, "Well, darling, you know that we're not sparing a penny, and I am by no means exposing you to the horror of a bridal store."

"So you're going to subject me to it in my own home…" Wednesday said under her breath.

"Don't worry, dear. She says she can make anything in black."

Wednesday looked toward Lucas, _"Save me."_ She mouthed with pleading eyes.

"Uh, mom, Mrs. Addams-" Lucas said, before being cut off.

"How many times to I have to tell you, Lucas. It's Morticia."

"Okay. Mom, Morticia, Wednesday and I were really hoping to just relax today. I mean, she's been at it all day with planning, and-"

"Oh, Lucas that reminds me!" Alice exclaimed, "You _must_ get your tuxedo. Come on, you and Gomez can both go, while we work on the dress." Alice crossed over to the blanket, grabbing Lucas' hand and pulling him to his feet, as Morticia did the same with Wednesday.

Both parties groaned as their mothers pulled them towards the large house.


	4. Chrysanthemums, Lollipops, and Chia Pets

**So, these are going to start being out of order now… Notice I have Chia Pets in this one, because string quartets didn't work out well, and pillow fights is going to be on its own. I'm probably the most excited about this one, though.**

**Oh… and this is where the 'T' rating comes in ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Addams Family or Chia Pets. Not that I would particularly want the latter.**

…**..**

**Bunches of Chrysanthemums,**

**Lollipops and Chia Pets**

Another empty cardboard box hit the floor, and Lucas Bieneke swung his cramping arms, "Well, that's the last one." He announced.

Wednesday looked to her husband from her place on the sofa, "Thanks. Can you help me with these?" she asked, sealing yet another envelope.

"Sure."

The couple had just returned from their honeymoon a few days prior, and were moving into their new home. The house was a vintage style, and fairly old, with a few cracks and drafts, but not in a completely secluded area. Lucas and Wednesday had spent an extensive amount of time finding a compromise.

"Just how many coffee makers does your family think we need?" Wednesday asked.

Lucas shrugged, "Hey, at least we can return them." His wife made a noncommittal sound of agreement, and his eyes wandered to the pile of envelopes on the coffee table, and began another 'Thank you' note to an Addams who had sent a check. Most of the Addams wedding presents had been either cash or a check, something Lucas and Wednesday greatly appreciated, considering neither had found a steady job yet.

Silence lapsed between husband and wife for a few moments, both focused on their tasks, until Wednesday threw her pen down on the table and leaned back with a sigh.

Lucas looked toward her with a smirk, abandoning his own pen and paper and grasping her hand, "Break time, love?" he asked, kissing her hand.

"I swear if I write that sentence one more time, I'm going to kill myself."

"Please don't. I'd miss you." Lucas continued kissing her hand, moving up her arm. He got to her elbow before she wriggled out of his grasp.

"Stop that." Wednesday said, not really meaning it.

"You know you love it."

Wednesday rose, and started to walk away from the couch, Lucas following her. She looked back at him quizzically to see a devilish smile on his face. Wednesday sprinted across the room, and her husband chased her through the living room, and she ran to through the kitchen, and down the hallway. Wednesday turned on her heal just as he was about to catch up with her, and ran back the opposite direction, causing him to slip in he socked feet. Lucas recovered quickly and, once again, began his pursuit.

They had made a full lap around the house, and Wednesday had just gotten back to the living room, when Lucas came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, "Gotcha." He whispered in her ear, breathless from his run. Wednesday allowed him to turn her around in his arms and pin her up against the back of the couch.

Lucas brought his head down to Wednesday's; his hands moving down to her hips, and her arms snaked around his neck, their lips meeting. Wednesday leaned back slightly, almost falling over the back of the sofa, then wrapped her legs around Lucas' waist. He picked her up, never breaking their embrace, and stumbled halfway down the hallway toward their bedroom, before setting her down and coming up for air. Wednesday's growl of frustration and incessant yank on his collar told him to continue their previous activities. Lucas was happy to oblige, and pulled her closer, kissing down her neck, as they finally made it to the bedroom.

They fell back onto the bed, never breaking their kiss, and Wednesday was in the process of removing Lucas' shirt when the doorbell rang. Both ignored it, hoping that whoever was at the door would assume that no one was home, but an incessant knocking told them otherwise.

Lucas sighed, grudgingly getting off of the bed, "I'll be right back." He took only a few steps toward the door before turning back to her, "Don't move." He said quickly.

"I won't. Just hurry back..." Wednesday said with a suggestive smirk.

Lucas nodded vigorously, and quickly made his way to the foyer. He swung the door open, "Hello." He said with a fake smile and strained politeness.

The middle-aged woman standing at the door looked up to him with a smile, "Hi! I'm Lindsey Gresham, my husband and I live down the street," She indicated to the left, "We noticed the moving vans the other day and thought we would welcome you to the neighborhood." She explained, holding up a basket filled with candy, flowers, and a stone statue of a rabbit.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Lucas took the basket from her, planning to throw it out a window before Wednesday saw it.

"So, are you married, kids?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Married. Just recently. We were actually just doing some, uh, settling in, so-"

"Oh! Alright, I'll let you two get back to that." She said awkwardly, "Have a nice day!" Lindsey called as she walked down off of the front steps.

"You too." Lucas turned around, closing the door with a deep breath.

"What. Is. That?" A female voice asked, and Lucas looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

"The neighbors brought us a present." He explained, holding up the basket.

Wednesday came closer and took the hamper, inspecting it, "What in the world is this?" She asked, holding up the statue.

Lucas took it from her, "I think it's a _Chia Pet_." Wednesday's eyebrows rose in question, "There's seeds in it, or something, and you put water on it, and then it grows into a bush shaped like the statue."

"That sounds ridiculous."

"It is a little weird." He placed the stone rabbit into the basket. "Just forget about that, love." Lucas took her hand.

Wednesday smirked, "I could use a little help forgetting these disgusting images."

Lucas immediately scooped her up into his arms, and carried her down the hall.


	5. Pillow Fights

**AN: *peaks out* Oh.. uh.. hey… sorry if you were planning my funeral, but I'm not dead. I've just been slammed with homework and we just started rehearsals for my school's production of **_**Fiddler on The Roof**_** (I'm Hodel!) so I'm really sorry.**

**Random challenge: Say "Homicidal sociopath" five times fast. Its kinda fun :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Addams Family, or (thankfully) Gary's vision.**

**Pillow Fights**

"So, let me get this straight. You, Pugsley, and that other kid-"

"Joel."

Lucas sent a sidelong glance to his wife, "The three of you created this master plan to completely destroy the camp, get revenge on that girl, and save you uncle from a homicidal sociopath."

"Basically, yes." Wednesday replied. She could hardly remember how the conversation had come to its current topic; yet here they were, comfortably sitting on their bed in each other's arms, comparing their worst childhood memories. "Unfortunately, that included me having to be Pocahontas in Gary's vision. And I had to… smile _cheerily_." Wednesday cringed.

A snort from her companion, "Now,_ that,_ I would like to see." He said, laughter dancing on his lips.

Wednesday seized the throw pillow from her left and smacked it into his stomach, which did little to silence him, "Shut up. It's not funny."

"Actually, it is, love."

"No its not!" Wednesday, this time, directed the pillow for his face.

"Ow!" Lucas exclaimed, indignantly.

"That did not hurt." His wife said flatly.

"What if it did?" He challenged, playfully, reaching behind him for his own pillow.

"Don't be a drama queen."

"Hey!" Lucas aimed his pillow at her, but she dove out of the way, rolling off the bed.

"You missed." Wednesday teased, one brow rising as she stood from the floor where she had landed.

Lucas sprung from the bed, "Now you're in for it!" He said, dashing towards her.

Wednesday dodged him easily, "I don't think so." She snuck up behind him and slapped her pillow on the back of his head.

Lucas whipped around, "That was cheap."

Wednesday smirked again, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Lucas seemed to ponder this, "Absolutely nothing." He fell back on the bed; "You win." He said in mock defeat.

His wife raised an eyebrow, "You give up far to easily. It's almost like you enjoy loosing." She crawled onto the bed, sitting on her knees, leaning over him slightly and cocking her head to one side.

Lucas absentmindedly fiddled with the hem of the black pajama shorts she was wearing, "No. You're just so cute when you get that triumphant look on your face."

Wednesday rolled her eyes, "Am I cute when I slit your throat for calling me cute?"

"Probably. You're gorgeous whatever you do."

"Whatever. You're my husband, you're supposed to think that."

Lucas took her hand and pulled her down to him, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't think that." Wednesday's head snapped up, looking him in the eye, offended. "It's a scientific fact that you are the most beautiful woman in the world." He finished, kissing her on the forehead.

"You are such a sap." Wednesday said, twisting slightly in his arms, "But for some reason, I love you." She kissed him soundly.


	6. Christmas Eve, Sugar Plums!

**Wow! Its been slow for TAF fandom… Here's a nice little remedy.**

_**Doctor Who**_** fans will know who my little OC is named after ;)**

"I'm just saying. If you wear gloves, and use a weapon that leaves little to no residue, blunt force trauma is the best choice in getting away with it." Wednesday argued, poking at the bowl of sugarplums on the table in-between her and her husband.

"True, but if you use a gun, then destroy it, its almost completely untraceable, as well as less complicated." Lucas countered.

Wednesday thought for a moment, "I'll admit, you learn well."

"Thank you. I've been studying my NCIS." He replied in a playfully smug manner.

"What's 'NCIS', uncle Lucas?" a small voice asked from the doorway in the kitchen. Both parties turned to find Lucas' niece, Rose, looking at them quizzically.

Rose was eight-years old, and the daughter of Lucas' older brother, Ben. Her blonde hair was tied up in a red ribbon and she was missing a few teeth. Wednesday had to admit that the little girl was probably her favorite of Lucas' extended family that she had been forced to spend time with while her and her husband were in Ohio for Christmas.

Lucas' smiled at Rose, "It's a TV show that you're not quite old enough for."

The blonde crossed her arms indignantly, "Why am I not old enough for anything? I'm eight years old! That's two hands!" She demonstrated by holding up eight digits. Both adults laughed as she put her hands down and came closer.

Lucas picked her up, setting her on his lap, "So Rosie, what do you think Santa's gonna bring you tonight?" he asked.

Wednesday cocked an eyebrow, "Santa? Please Lucas, I didn't think you would be one to fill children's heads with lies."

Lucas blinked at his wife, "She's a kid. She believes in Santa."

"And I can hear you!" Rose exclaimed, before turning to Lucas, "But she's right. Santa's for little kids, and I'm a big girl now. Besides, I saw mommy putting presents under the tree last year." She added as an after-thought. "You should listen to Wednesday. She's really smart."

Wednesday smirked at her husband, "You really should, love."

Rose ruffled her uncle's hair, "Silly uncle Lucas!"

Alice decided that this would be a good moment to enter the kitchen. "Rose, sweetie, we're about to open presents, come on!"

Rose immediately jumped off of Lucas' lap, "Coming, grandma!" she ran out of the room.

Lucas took in Wednesday's amused expression. "Don't start."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"You and Rose get along really well. Lucas observed. His wife only nodded, "Maybe we could have a baby…"

His suggestion was met with Wednesday's wide eyes snapping towards his. "Lucas, we've talked about this. I'm not ready. I'm sorry."

Lucas sighed, "I know. We should probably get in there. They're probably waiting on us." He stood and offered his hand.

The young woman took it, standing, and looked him in the eye, "Don't you like it with just you and me?"

Lucas felt the corners of his lips turning up, "Yeah." He leaned down slightly and kissed his wife.

"Come on." She said as they walked to the living room.

But as she watched Rose and the other few children open their packages, and saw their faces light up, one thought went through Wednesday's mind. _'One day.'_

**Sheesh! Its been a long time! Its hard to write Christmas-y stuff in May/June. I already have a pretty good idea of how the next one will go, so I'll try to write it within the next week or two.**

**Review!**


	7. Afternoon Banana Splits

**Why, oh why, oh why, oh why is it so much fun to torture Lucas?**

"Pugsley really does feel bad…"  
>"Oh, I'm sure." Came the slightly indignant huff from the hospital bed.<p>

Wednesday placed a hand on her husband's arm, "You'll be fine." She said, leaning down from her perch on the side of his bed to kiss his cheek.

Lucas sighed, looking down at the brace around his abdomen. The incident that had sent him to the emergency room had involved Pugsley, a dare –male pride-, various explosives, and a temporary lack of judgment on his part. And all he had to show for it was two broken ribs, and a plethora of cuts and bruises.

"Do you need anything?" Wednesday asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"No. I'm good." Lucas said, pushing a strand of hair out of his wife's face.

The pastel white door swung open- making both jump- to reveal a woman of about 30 years of age, dressed in blue scrubs. She smiled cheerily, "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Bieneke! How are we today?"

"Alright." Lucas said.

"Good!" The nurse chirped, "And, I have a little treat for you." She smiled. The couple had noted very quickly that the nurse treated them like children even though they weren't that much younger than her.

The nurse pulled a tray out and placed it on Lucas' lap, "An afternoon banana split for a good patient."

"Thanks." Lucas said, starting to sit up, before wincing slightly in pain.

Wednesday pushed the button on the bedside remote to lean the bed up. She then spoke, "So how long until he's, um, up and running?"

"Six to eight weeks, depending on how well he rests." The nurse replied. "And you'll probably be able to go home tomorrow morning, but we're going to keep you overnight, just to make sure everything is okay." She checked on the pain medication being pumped directly into Lucas' system, and wrote a few things down on her clipboard before leaving the room.

"I can't wait to get home." The injured man stated, before turning to his wife with a smirk, "Then you get to be my nurse."

The glare Wednesday sent him could make every predatory animal on planet earth run for dear life.

"Kidding." Lucas said quickly with an uneasy laugh.

"I'll go easy on you until you're healed." She said, dipping a finger into his ice cream and licking it. She scrunched her face in distaste, "Ugh, needs kerosene."

**That took far longer than expected….**

**And sorry for any accuracy issues. I've never broken a bone, and haven't been to an emergency room in like, nine years or something.**


End file.
